


Stitching

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth stitched shut, Uryu was also kidnapped at some point, Uryu's having a time, part of a bigger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The stitching holds, and his heart keeps closing tighter and tighter around itself
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu, Szayel Aporro Granz/Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 4





	Stitching

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger AU, so like who knows what's going on here.

His mouth hurts. It never stops anymore, which is understandable, considering the thick black thread that keeps it shut, but either way. It hurts enough right now to be noticeable. 

It’s strange, Uryu thinks, sitting here in the arguing falling around him, wondering if they even still remember he’s here. He hears the phrase Stockholm Syndrome thrown about, and he sighs, turning to look towards Orihime. He feels a bit bad about it, but how is her situation any different? 

She seems to be the same though, sitting across from him around this little round table, eyebrows furrowed together while Ichigo keeps talking over the group in a loud voice that Uryu knows is trying to help him, but it just keeps hurting, deep in his soul and he doesn’t know how to communicate this to any one else here.

He misses Szayel

“Why is it different?” Orihime’s voice is so quiet, but Uryu latches onto it. It’s different than Ichigo’s, softer, and Uryu’s eyes focus. “Why in the world is me caring about Ulquiorra different than Uryu, and... and if it’s not why did I get the kid gloves and he doesn’t?” 

Ichigo sputters to a stop. It’s not like he was trying to hurt them, but Ichigo has such a brash loud way of doing things that Uryu wonders if he doesn’t know how to be polite. 

The silence holds for a moment. 

Uryu so badly wants to say something, anything, but the stitches hold even when he moves his jaw, just a little bit, and nothing happens, they hold like they have for god knows how long. 

Szayel knows how to fix it, he’s called that from the cell down in Urahara’s basement this entire time, but no one listens and no one lets Uryu go near him this entire time, and god that hurts more than he expected.

“Ulquiorra didn’t have emotions, he didn’t... help me escape, he isn’t the one screaming that he can help in that basement, guys, so why was I allowed to have a moment of affection for him, and Uryu get’s this?” 

Uryu feels a rush of affection for her, and his lip twitches, it hurts, but he’s trying to smile, and Orihime glances over and smiles back, she knows, and Uryu feels like he can relax a little bit. 

Ichigo has no retort, and Orihime stands, walking around the table towards him. Uryu looks up, blinking once, then lets her pull him up, holding onto his arm and dragging him away from the table. 

Orihime drags him away, and flips open the basement. There’s a moment, where she glances back as she helps him onto the ladder, as if daring anyone to stop them, but no one does. Uryu turns to look at them, and, if he didn’t know better, he’d think that they flinched upon see his eyes, and he looked away and slid down the ladder, Orihime following.

The dirt is a hard landing, but it’s okay, Uryu wanders towards where he knows Syazel is, where he’s waiting, and Uryu can’t help but leave Orihime behind.

She, of all people, would understand.

And finally, finally, he relaxes, feeling that familiar spiritual energy wash over him all at once, it calms him in a way that he hadn’t recognized him need to be calmed. Syazel comes into view, and Uryu’s heart unclenches. 

The stitching holds as he tries to smile, but Syazel, held in that cell, knows it well enough to smile back at him. He’s okay again, and Uryu pulls him against the bars, and the hug is uncomfortable, but it’s home, and Uryu almost collapses. 

It’s okay, though, it’s always okay, because Syazel holds him up, as he always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, even with no context! tumblr is diieanywhereelse!!


End file.
